Solo tienes la culpa por enamorarme
by Kushi920912
Summary: La culpa era tan grande que aún en sueños recordaba aquella noche, cuando estuvo a punto de perder al ser que ella más amaba. Dos meses después de aquel incidente las pesadillas continúan y el joven de sus sueños no aguanta más verla tan triste, solitaria e indiferente hacia él. Solo se debían perdonar para poder seguir adelante.


**Solo tienes la culpa por enamorarme**

Las cosas habían cambiado. Definitivamente habían cambiado. Y claro, como no cambiar si de un momento a otro pierdes al ser que más amas en el mundo y al otro, este vuelve como si nunca nada hubiese ocurrido. Estaba confundida, él estaba confundido, el mundo entero estaba confundido ¿y quién no lo estaría? El ver un posible futuro – algo desalentador para unos – cambia la forma de hacer y pensar de las personas. O esa era la idea. Por ello se supone que había ocurrido. O de eso estaba casi segura. Era maga. Las cosas extraordinarias eran pan de cada día, pero cosas tan grandes y maravillosas como aquellas dejaban sin aliento hasta al más sabio y viejo de los magos.

Es por ello que, aun sin saber cómo había ocurrido, estaba feliz de aquello. Su amado seguía en este mundo y, aunque la siguiera ignorando como de costumbre, con solo verlo respirar cada día… con solo verlo vivo bastaba. Pero había algo que le remordía la conciencia cada noche desde aquella batalla. Algo que guardaba su corazón y no quería dejarla.

_Él igual había muerto_.

Quizás solo fue un momento, quizás había sido menos de un minuto pero aun así, él había muerto. Y no solo eso, había muerto para poder salvarla. A fin de cuentas, cualquier descuido en una misión podía ser mortal. Esa era la regla por excelencia de todo mago. Pero claro, un par de palabras esperanzadoras y su mente se había ido a volar lejos, muy lejos del campo de batalla. ¿Y el resultado? Él había muerto.

_Y todo era su culpa._

Las noches desde aquel suceso eran largas y oscuras. No lo admitía en público pero su corazón se retorcía cada vez más al verlo, al divisarlo, al escucharlo, al sentirlo. Era por eso que prefería no compartir habitación con ninguna chica. No quería molestar a sus compañeras y tampoco quería que se preocuparan por ella. No quería ser una carga para nadie. Por ello se tragaba sus pesadillas diarias sola. Por ello se tragaba sus llantos nocturnos sola. Por ello se había alejado de todos sin darse cuenta. Y por ello trataba de estar lo más alejada posible de él. Si nadie estaba a su lado, nadie se preocuparía y además, nadie saldría herido por su incompetencia.

_Pero aun cuando quería decirlo todo, su corazón roto no se lo permitía._

Pero Juvia siempre había sido muy mala mintiendo y actuando. Y gracias a eso es que se encontraba en aquella situación: Una noche fría; un tren con destino a Magnolia; una misión cumplida por el grupo más fuerte de Fairy Tail y ella; un compartimento que solamente albergaba chicas; Lucy y Wendy durmiendo juntas en un asiento con una Exceed en medio; al frente ella con Titania durmiendo cada una por su lado; un grito; cuatro chicas despertando alarmadas; lagrimas cayendo sin cesar y el clima que había pasado se una simple brisa a una lluvia torrencial.

-Juvia, ¿te encuentras bien?... – La rubia fue la primera que se atrevió a hablar al ver el estado de su compañera pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, comenzó a alterarse – Juvia, no me asustes, háblame por favor…

La peliceleste solo sintió el tibio contacto de su compañera de enfrente sobre su hombro y se sobresaltó. Aun se sentía dormida. Aun se sentía dentro de aquel sueño de sangre y desesperación.

-Juvia-san… - Wendy hizo el ademan de acercarse un poco lo que basto para que por fin la chica terminara de reaccionar. Con movimientos rápidos retiró las lágrimas de su rostro, mientras colocaba una sonrisa al momento que la puerta de su compartimento se abría de golpe. Claro, el compartimento contiguo albergaba a los chicos. Aunque en este caso solo habían acudido dos de tres ya que el Dragon Slayer estaba demasiado enfermo como para reaccionar.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Están bien?– La voz de Gray salía atropelladamente. Él sabía que no había sido solo un grito. Había sido un grito de _ella_. Aunque eso no lo admitiría nunca.

-Escuchamos un grito muy fuerte y nos asustamos… - La voz de Happy era baja. Él también se había preocupado y más cuando sabía lo fuerte que eran esas chicas y una había gritado desesperadamente.

-N-no es nada Gray-sama. J-juvia solo estaba mal apoyada al dormir y cayó al suelo sin querer. Juvia siente mucho si los despertó… - Su voz fue apagándose de a poco. Sentía como su garganta de rompería en cualquier momento si seguía sintiéndolo cerca. Daba gracias que era de noche y las luces seguían apagadas -. Por favor vaya a dormir. La misión fue larga y necesita descansar.

-Juvia… - Fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar al momento de ver como la chica agachaba su cabeza y escondía su rostro entre su cabello.

-Juvia tiene razón. Todo está bien así que vayan a dormir tranquilos – La voz de Erza sonó imponente como de costumbre. Ella tampoco era la mejor del mundo en mentir pero, al ver el estado de su compañera y lo mucho que se esforzaba en articular un par de palabras, lo único que podía hacer era ayudarla.

-Aye… - Gray despacio cerró la puerta tras de sí y volvió a entrar al suyo junto con Happy. Le había mentido, él lo sabía, así como también que no le diría nada.

Cuando se escuchó que se cerraba el compartimento de los chicos, todas centraron su atención a la maga de agua que seguía escondida entre sus cabellos. Nuevamente lagrimas amargas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y caían sobre sus piernas. En serio ya no aguantaba todo esto.

El silencio se hizo presente. Un silencio incómodo que solo era interrumpido de vez en cuando por los sollozos de Juvia. Lucy se arrodillo frente a la chica y le tomo la mano. Cuando sintió que esta le respondía el apretón, comenzó a hablar con cuidado.

-¿Quieres hablar un poco? – Juvia asintió levemente mientras volvía a limpiarse el rostro. Ya estando un poco más calmada, tomo aire y miro a las chicas.

-J-juvia siente haberlas despertado pero la verdad es que Juvia no quería que nadie la viese así… Juvia pensó que esto pasaría con el tiempo pero… pero… Juvia ya no puede más con tanto dolor… - las chicas le quedaron viendo atentamente sin mover ningún musculo mientras la escuchaban, pero no pudieron evitar asustarse al escuchar la voz de su amiga quebrarse-.

-N-no tienes que contarnos si es muy doloroso – La voz de Titania era cautelosa, pero la respuesta no fue la esperada.

-¡No! ¡Juvia quiere decirles la verdad! – Estaba decidida. Era ahora o nunca. Así que tomo aire y continuo -. Desde el final de los juegos mágicos Juvia ha tenido pesadillas cada noche sobre un hecho en particular… más bien no son pesadillas, es un… recuerdo.

-¿Un recuerdo? – Preguntó la pequeña Exceed mientras se sentaba más cerca de las chicas-.

-Sí, sobre la visión del futuro que tuvimos aquella vez – Esas palabras alertaron a las chicas presentes. Muy pocos habían hablado de lo que habían visto pero sabían que muchas vidas se habían salvado gracias a esto.

-¿Acaso viste tu m-muerte o algo parecido? – Preguntó Lucy algo dudosa. Este en verdad era un tema delicado que no se había cerrado por completo aun después de dos meses de aquel suceso.

-No…

-Entonces….

-Era la muerte de Gray-sama – Las chicas pegaron un salto de la impresión. Gray les había contado vagamente que solo lo habían atacado pero ¿muerto? Eso sí que cambiaba las cosas por completo -.

-Entonces Gray… - Erza no pudo terminar la frase ya que Juvia continuo hablando.

-Sí, murió… ¡y todo por culpa de Juvia! – Las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes mientras la chica se abrazaba a si misma -. Si Juvia no se hubiese distraído… Si hubiese estado más atenta… G-gray-sama no se habría puesto frente a Juvia y no… no… no hubiese muerto.

-Pero no lo está – Lucy nuevamente fue la primera en hablar ante la chica -. Juvia, Gray está vivo justo ahora, al lado nuestro. No tienes la culpa de algo que no paso.

-P-pero pudo haber pasado si Juvia no fuese tan débil…

-Tienes razón – la voz de Erza hizo que todas las miraran atónitas -. Si hubieses sido más fuerte no habría muerto. Pero fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir adelante y no permitir que su muerte sea ahora algo verdadero. Eso es lo más importante y de lo que te estamos agradecidas como sus amigas y compañeras. Ahora trata de olvidar todo aquello y céntrate en el futuro que aún puedes tener a su lado. Y si la culpa sigue ahí, solo hazte más fuerte.

Las palabras de Erza habían sido tan profundas que lograron hacer que, después de tanto tiempo, por fin pudiese sonreír sinceramente. Luego de un abrazo de grupo, se secó las lágrimas con cuidado y volvió a acomodarse sobre la ventana para poder conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Y aunque ella no pudo dormir profundamente lo que restaba de noche, no contaba con que cierto chico de cabellos negros escuchara silenciosamente toda la conversación y la acompañaba en aquella noche en vela.

* * *

Ok, ahora era el momento en que declaraba que en verdad Gildart no era una muy buena influencia que digamos. ¿Y por qué decía esto? Fácil. Él era el principal responsable de haberle enseñado un par de trucos de espiación femenina que, según él, _podrían salvarle hasta la vida_. Cosa que en este momento deseo nunca haber aprendido. Porque claro, él no se declaraba un chismoso, es más, poco le importaba saber que hacían los demás en sus tiempos libres. Pero debía decir que esta era la excepción porque claro, no era simple e inocente curiosidad, era preocupación.

Desde el final de los juegos mágicos las cosas se habían puesto un poco más complicadas que de costumbre en su cabeza. Más bien, todo había comenzado entre los juegos mágicos, específicamente desde la conversación que había tenido con Erza en una de las terrazas de su alojamiento. El tema, claro está, era la maga de agua del gremio. ¿El resultado? Toda una noche sin dormir dándole vueltas al asunto. Tampoco era algo de lo que se quejara demasiado ya que, con un poco de dificultades al principio, por fin pudo catalogar su estado con respecto a Juvia como A-amor.

_"Aun el solo pensarlo me cuesta…."_

Es por ello que había decidido que apenas terminaran los juegos mágicos le diría todo a Juvia. No más dudas ni más malentendidos. A fin de cuentas, el amar no era un pecado, ¿verdad? Pero claro, nunca faltaba algo que tenía que echar a perder el momento, y en este caso habían sido nada más y nada menos que unos cuantos dragones. Y fue ahí que todo se había ido a la misma mierda. Todo fue un caos. Cuando la vio y luego a aquellos dragones asechándola simplemente actuó por instinto y la salvo. Luego tomo una decisión: Quizás ese podría ser el final para algunos de ellos y no quería dejar las cosas inconclusas, fue por ello que intentó decírselo. Luego dragones aparecieron y solo saltó ante ella. Las cosas se pusieron algo confusas pero había mucho dolor y sangre, y después, todo se puso oscuro y volvió al momento en que la encontró hacia solo unos segundos atrás.

Pasaron un par de días en los cuales se pudo dar cuenta que todo aquello que había visto en verdad había pasado pero que, por alguna extraña razón, el tiempo había retrocedido. Pero más que nada se había dado cuenta que todo aquello había sido su culpa. Si no la hubiese distraído en medio del combate… si no hubiese sido tan descuidado… Así que prefirió alejarse de ella. Sin duda él se sentía como si fuese un mal para ella.

_Ya que por su simple existencia había arriesgado la vida de aquella que más amaba._

Pero algo andaba mal. Él esperaba que las cosas siguieran como de costumbre pero ella había cambiado. Se veía decaída, más delgada, siempre con unas horribles ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos azules. Pero más que nada, ella ya no se interesaba en él. Solo habían pasado dos míseros meses pero para él habían sido una eternidad. La chica ya no lo perseguía ni acosaba, y para peor, ya casi ni lo miraba. Siempre que intentaba acercarse a ella, Juvia lograba zafarse de su lado. El que Lucy la haya podido convencer de que viniera a esta misión como equipo había sido toda una Odisea. Pero aun peleando lado a lado ella hacía como si él no existiese. Solo le hablaba lo justo y necesario, nada más.

_Y eso le dolía hasta el alma._

Y hoy luego de aquel grito y verla tan indefensa entre la oscuridad… Era claro que había estado llorando, sus ojos la delataban aun en medio de la noche. Pero claro, él debía hacer como si no hubiese visto ni escuchado nada. Solo que las cosas no podían quedarse así. Por ello decidió utilizar una pequeña artimaña inventada por Gildart que le permitió escuchar sus palabras. Estaba mal, él lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado preocupado como para pensar si lo que hacía era ético o no. Pero lo que escucho no era lo que esperaba oír.

_Ella se culpaba._

No era su culpa ¡Obviamente no era su culpa! Ella era la considerada, la que siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que necesitaba o no, la que… lo amaba aun cuando era un maldito imbécil. Ella nunca sería la culpable. ¡Y aunque ella haya cometido un descuido! ÉL habría saltado a salvarla una y mil veces con tal de verla viva.

_Pero no contaba con que ella siguiera soñando con aquel ataque._

Así se pasó la noche, lenta y solitaria. Él pensando en ella, y ella pensando en él.

* * *

Las luces del amanecer hicieron su aparición lenta y silenciosamente, pero ninguno las tomo en cuenta. Sus compañeros comenzaron a despertar, pero ninguno hizo ademan de querer si quiera hablar con ellos. El tren se detuvo en la estación de Magnolia y todos bajaron lentamente. Las chicas miraban de reojo a su triste compañera y trataban de no levantar sospechas a los chicos pero les era difícil y más aún conno el deplorable estado de la maga. Sus ojos seguían algo hinchado – lo que significaba que había seguido llorando -, y unas muy oscuras ojeras hacían contraste con su muy pálida piel.

Gray no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. También tenía unas muy marcadas ojeras, su paso era lento, casi lastimoso, y las únicas palabras que había pronunciado aquella mañana eran un "buenos días" y un "gracias" al momento de dejar el tren. ¡Ni siquiera respondía a los insultos de Natsu! Todo el ambiente se había vuelto algo tenso mientras se dirigían al gremio.

A medio camino las chicas se detuvieron y conversaron con Juvia en voz baja. Luego esta se despidió con una pequeña inclinación y tomo rumbo hasta Fairy Hills. Según las explicaciones de las chicas Juvia se sentía mal desde anoche y necesitaba reposo. Esa escusa bastaría para todos en el gremio, pero no para él.

Un intercambio de miradas entre Erza y Gray antes de que este dijera que había pasado una mala noche y que se retiraba hacia su departamento a descansar basto. Los chicos le creyeron y dejaron que se marchara sin hacer mayores preguntas.

_Lo que no sabían es que no planeaba ir a descansar_.

Los pasos de la chica eran lentos y pesados. Aunque no estaba lejos de la residencia, no quería ir a encerrarse y lamentarse de ella misma. Por lo que tomó un camino diferente y esperó que sus pies tomaran un buen camino. Fue así que sin darse cuenta la brisa salina y húmeda de la playa chocaron con su fino rostro. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de dirigirse a un roquerio cercano. No quería ser molestada por las personas, tampoco que la vieran tan melancólica. Por lo que tomó asiento en la roca más alta y su vista se perdió en el basto y profundo mar.

El chico había ido hasta la residencia de las chicas y grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla. Ella quizás había tomado una ruta distinta, pero solo un camino llegaba a tal residencia y este se veía vacío.

Con algo de ansias, desesperación y tristeza Gray dejó Fairy Hills a paso rápido. El cielo se nubló en menos de un segundo y al otro, frías gotas de la lluvia hacían su aparición. No cabía duda de quién era la responsable. Ella, donde quiera que estuviese, estaba mal. Ese pensamiento solo hizo que apurara su paso y registrara cada calle de Magnolia. Nada. La maga no estaba ahí. Solo le quedaban dos posibles paraderos, siendo uno mucho más grande que el otro: el bosque y la playa. Y sin siquiera pensarlo corrió.

Solo le tomó diez minutos dar con la figura de la chica, lejana y melancólica, sentada sobre una fría roca en medio de la lluvia, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando fijamente al horizonte. Lentamente avanzó y con algo de miedo, desde la arena, le hablo.

-No deberías estar en medio de la lluvia aun siendo una maga de agua.

Es verdad, no eran las mejores palabras, pero tampoco quería ahogarla con preguntas tontas. Tampoco sabía exactamente como entablar una conversación con ella en ese estado. Nunca había sido el mejor tratando con chicas y posiblemente le costaría mucho tiempo aprender. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo ahora.

Juvia por su parte se sobresaltó al escuchar su ronca voz. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Cómo…cuando…por qué…?

-J-juvia lo siente, Gray-sama….

-Ven – Juvia lo veía sorprendida mientras él le tendía la mano -. Sera mejor ir por algo caliente y ropa seca.

-S-si…

Gray tomó su mano y con cuidado la ayudó a bajar. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus manos temblaban un poco. Su húmedo cabello se pegaba sobre su rostro enmarcándolo mientras de sus labios entreabiertos salía algo de vapor.

_Y él juro haber visto a un ángel._

Sin soltar su mano la condujo a paso lento hasta su departamento. Apenas podía verla de reojo ya que el rostro de ella se encontraba escondido entre sus cabellos mientras miraba al frio suelo. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna en todo el trayecto y ninguno se permitió soltar la mano del otro.

Ya en el departamento del chico este la guio hasta la sala y con cuidado la sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Sus manos por fin se soltaron mientras Gray encendía la chimenea y luego se adentraba en una habitación en busca de toallas limpias. La chica sintió un escalofrío y se abrazó a ella misma sin mirar nada en específico hasta que sintió una toalla arroparla desde atrás.

Gray se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a ella, le sonrió un poco torpe, y se arrodilló hasta quedar más o menos a su altura. Con el mayor de los cuidados secó su rostro mientras ella levantaba lentamente su mirada hasta posarse sobre la de él. En cualquier otra circunstancia Juvia estaría más que eufórica ante todo el cuidado que Gray-sama le profesaba pero hoy no era la ocasión. Aun así el corazón de ambos bombeaba a mil por hora mientras sus mejillas de a poco iban tornándose rojas. Sus respiraciones se hicieron un poco más rápidas y sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar. Gray no podía creer en la situación que se encontraba. Juvia se veía tan indefensa, tan delicada, como si con solo tocarla pudiese romperla.

Lo demás fue sin pensar. Poco a poco los dos fueron acercándose hasta que sus rostros quedaron a solo unos escasos centímetros. Una de las manos de Gray se posó sobre el rostro de la chica y con una ternura infinita – no muy común en él -, acarició su mejilla con su pulgar. Juvia no apartaba su mirada de la de él y cuando sus labios simplemente se rozaron, Juvia se apartó.

-L-lo siento Gray-sama pero… Juvia no puede.

-¿Por qué? – Las palabras del mago eran simples y tenía más o menos claro la respuesta pero aun así dolía, dolía como nunca antes había dolido ese pequeño rechazo.

-Porque Juvia no es buena para Gray-sama…

-¿Eso es todo? – Gray se levantó de un golpe y la miró fijamente. Estaba enojado, muy enojado, y estaba triste. Juvia se había rendido a él desde los juegos mágicos. Juvia había decidido que no podía estar a su lado. Juvia… no quería estar a su lado -. ¿Te aburriste de mí? ¿Así de fácil?

-N-no es eso. J-juvia solamente no cree que sea buena pa…

-¿¡Para qué!? Por dios Juvia, ¿Cómo puedes decidir eso? ¿Cómo puedes creer que no eres buena… para mí? – Estaba perdiendo el control pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba impotente y sabía la razón aun cuando le recriminaba supuestos totalmente falsos- ¿Por qué?... ¡Responde!

-¡Porque Juvia lo mató! – Sin darse cuenta Juvia se había levantado de un salto y le había gritado, eso nunca antes había pasado si quiera por su mente. La toalla que la cubría se deslizó por su cuerpo y llena de convicción siguió – Por la incompetencia de Juvia, Gray-sama tuvo que dar su vida en aquella batalla. Si no hubiese sido por Juvia quizás… quizás… Gray-sama no hubiese sufrido tanto. Juvia no merece el cariño de Gray-sama… Juvia no merecía que diera su vida por ella…

-Sabes que la habría dado aun si tú no lo hubieses querido. Si fuese necesario daría mi vida mil veces con tal de verte… a salvo... – Oh por Dios. Lo había dicho. Más bien, se lo había dicho. Sinceramente, él nunca antes había imaginado que podría decirle algo como eso en una situación como esta - ...Solo tienes culpa de haberme enamorado...

Fue por ello que el sonrojo no se hizo esperar ni un segundo, por lo que tuvo que apartar su mirada de la de Juvia, la cual lo analizaba con mucho cuidado. Ella también estaba en shock. Nunca antes Gray-sama le había dicho algo tan lindo como aquella. No se lo esperaba. Ella siempre había creído que él la veía como una compañera más en el gremio, pero al parecer estaba algo equivocada.

El rostro de Juvia se había sonrojado. Al parecer las palabras del chico habían hecho algo de efecto, y eso era lo único que él necesitaba en esos momentos. Fue por ello que tomo algo de valor y se acercó a ella para acunar su rostro entre sus manos.

-Por favor Juvia. T-te escuche en el tren anoche – El cuerpo de Juvia se tensó por completo. ¿Cómo puedo haberla escuchado? Todo lo que había dicho anoche había sido muy bajo, pero al parecer no lo suficiente. Tomo las manos de Gray para poder alejarse de él pero Gray no se lo daría tan fácil -. Mira, sé que no debí hacerlo pero entiéndeme, estaba preocupado. Desde que termino el torneo pues, no sé, ya no eras la misma. Siempre andabas decaída, ya no dormías bien…. Ya no te me acercabas. Entonces paso lo de anoche, y bueno, al verte tan indefensa… ¡Por Dios, estabas llorando! No podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

-B-bueno, Juvia no quiere que haga nada si es por obligación….

-¡Pero si quiero! Juvia lo que quiero decir es que… no fue tu culpa lo que ocurrió aquella noche, fue mía. Si no te hubiese molestado diciéndote que necesitaba _contarte algo_… Pero tenía miedo. No sabía si sobreviviríamos a aquel ataque, así que no podía permitirme el no decirte la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? – Nuevamente el corazón de ambos comenzó a bombear como nunca, y el rostro de Gray estaba más rojo que nunca. Quizás no lo admitiría nunca pero no le molestaba todo esto que estaba sintiendo por ella, con sonrojos incluidos -. ¿Qué era lo que Gray-sama quería decirle a Juvia aquella vez que es tan importante? Porque después… en la fiesta usted…

-Sí, lo sé. Dije cosas estúpidas. Pero anoche me prometía a mí mismo que nunca más te mentiría, por eso yo… bueno, tu… yo te… te quiero ¡Bien, lo dije! Te quiero. No, otra mentira…. Te amo.

Juvia quedó más que atónita. Gray-sama, el amor de su vida, el chico indiferente, el cubito de hielo del gremio, le estaba diciendo que la amaba. Era como un sueño, aunque mucho mejor. Aunque claro, en sus sueños la declaración era en la playa frente a una puesta de sol o cosas por el estilo. Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que importaba era que él la amaba…

_Y ella lo amaba aún más que antes._

Por otro lado, el silencio de Juvia tenía a Gray de los nervios. Las pocas veces que se había imaginado este momento – porque si, el también fantaseaba de vez en cuando -, terminaba con una Juvia desmayada. Pero lo que ocurrió fue totalmente distinto. Juvia aprovecho la confusión mental del chico para besarlo. No fue un simple roce, fue algo intenso que reflejaban todas las emociones que la chica había tenido guardadas en su corazón desde el día que lo había conocido, cuando los dos eran rivales y aun así él le mostro la belleza de un cielo despejado.

Un minuto más tarde, despacio, los labios de ambos se fueron separando. Las respiraciones eran rápidas y sus miradas eran intensas.

-J-juvia también ama a Gray-sama mucho, muchísimo… - Un par de lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la chica y terminaron su recorrido sobre los dedos del chico. Solo que había una diferencia, después de mucho tiempo por fin las lágrimas que derramaba eran de felicidad.

Gray suspiro aliviado y la abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Juvia sintiera un par de besos en su cuello, los cuales le provocaron un pequeño escalofrío que disfruto al máximo con sus ojos cerrados. Gray por su parte estaba extasiado. El olor de la chica, fresco como el mismo mar, lo tenían totalmente hipnotizado. Fue por ello que simplemente se dejó llevar por aquel mar de sensaciones que se desataba dentro de su pecho.

Sus manos viajaron por el cuerpo de la chica mientras sus labios volvían a juntarse aun con más pasión que antes. Sin darse cuenta las prendas de vestir salieron volando dejando a aquel par de amantes tal cual como Dios los trajo al mundo. Y recostados sobre una suave alfombra frente a la chimenea descubrieron todos los posibles significados de Amor. Sus cuerpos sudorosos, las respiraciones agitadas y los gemidos de placer que habían ahogado aquella sala fueron reemplazadas por caricias, besos y promesas de amor en las miradas de ambos.

_Ahora los dos eran uno_.

La noche se hizo presente de un momento a otros, pero aquello no importaba. Los dos acurrucados frente al calor del fuego era lo único que en realidad importaba. Los ojos del chico se cerraron lentamente dejando a una Juvia disfrutar de toda la belleza de aquel hombre. Ahí descubrió que una de las facetas que más amaba de Gray era mientras dormía, el verlo tan indefenso y tranquilo le traía una paz que pocas veces antes había tenido el privilegio de disfrutar. Pero más que nada, entre sus fuertes brazos sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido: Seguridad.

_Porque a fin de cuentas él la protegería aun con su vida._

Se sentía cálido aun cuando él odiaba el calor. Pero definitivamente le gustaba. Y aun dormido solo pudo abrazar con más fuerza esa delicada y reconfortante fuente de calor. Se sentía casi como un niño, uno que solo debía aferrarse a ese cuerpo para poder sobrevivir. Y para ella era igual. Ya no más sufrimiento, ya no más penas, ya no más culpas. Gray estaba a su lado y le había prometido que nunca más ella estaría sola, y ella le creía.

Delicadamente se levantó un poco apoyándose sobre su codo y le examinó las facciones una vez más. Con cuidado sus manos delinearon su rostro mientras apartaba un par de hebras negras de su rostro. Un pequeño beso fue depositado en los fríos labios de aquel mago de hielo y se volvió a acurrucar a su lado antes de poder cerrar sus ojos sin miedo a una noche tormentosa.

_Y después de mucho tiempo, Juvia por fin pudo soñar en un futuro brillante junto a su amado. _


End file.
